Burning Heart
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: The Sealing of his Flames had more lasting effects than Tsuna had realized. Instead of being a Void like he believed, someone less in the eyes of Society. Turns out Tsuna is an Omega, and he's just had his first Heat. Watch him right the wrongs done to him and learn to believe in his own worth with the help of his Mates and Pride. A/B/O RXFC1827 minor bashing of characters
1. Prologue (I'm drifting)

Here's my first KHR fic, as well as A/B/O. I know I should be working on other things, but this has been eating my brain for years (the, uh, ABO part at least). So, here's my take on A/B/O and if you want to read more about the background of this 'verse (as well as which dynamic everyone is), check out my sideblog on Tumblr: faeries-of-storms-and-stars

This has also been cross-posted on AO3 as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna had always known there was something not right with himself, even before he found about the Mafia and Flames. Something within him was _missing_ , something _vital to his very core_. It wasn't until he started Nami-Chuu and the first of his classmates started to fully Mature and then later on Present into their Secondary Genders, that he realized what was missing. He had no SG, there was no underlying sense of what he would Present as when his body's hormones were ready. He was a Void, the worst that anyone could be. Less than Human. Less than anything, in his schoolmates and teachers minds.

Even later on, after Reborn came to tutor him, after he gained Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun's friendships. He was still forced to watch as they Matured into their SGs (Dominant Omega for Hayato and Neutral Beta for Takeshi) then Presented months and months later. Watched as Kyouko-chan Matured. Watched even _Mochida-senpai_ Present into a Dominant Beta.

And yet, he still remained a Void. Mama never said anything, just carried on like she always had. Like she didn't even _care_ , wasn't even bothered that her son was a **_fucking wreck over his being a Void_**. Like he didn't even _matter_ , in the scheme of things.

Reborn never said anything either, but the worried glances he would throw at Tsuna sometimes. The wordless support when it became too much for Tsuna and he'd just quietly cry himself to sleep, overwhelmed by everything life was throwing at him. At being less than.

Then he was thrown into the future-that-wasn't. Forced to fight for his literal life and future. Then he was thrown into that damn Arcobaleno fight. Fight to save Reborn and his fellow victims. Fight to save…... _everyone_. The fucking world, it sometimes felt like. But he made it through, him and his Guardians and their Allies. They made it. And found a final solution for Kawahira to protect the Earth and keep it spinning.

And yet, he was forced to watch as one by one, his Guardians Presented. And still, Tsuna remained Void. Until one day, in the Summer of his junior year in high school, Tsuna went into Heat.


	2. I know that I'm not dreaming

Chapter note: Tsuna learns some distressing news

* * *

 _-Burning. He's burning up. Clothes slide off and scatter_

 _-panting for breath, hands tremble on hard skin_

 _-Calling. Calling. Crying for relief. Why was noone there?_

 _-hands gripping him all over. Mouths sucking, biting, licking all over_

 _-Gripping silky hair in one hand, clawing at a thigh_

 _-pleasurepleasurepleasuresofullsofullsorightneedmore_

 _-biting into the meat of a shoulder, getting a deep hoarse groan in reply_

 _-bodies thrusting into his heat, shuddering into him, knots catching on his rim_

 _-his. They're his, no one can have them, hishishishis_

Tsuna wakes, jolting upright gasping for breath. A solid arm pulls him back into an equally solid chest. Another arm tightens around his waist, three more hands grasping at his thigh, side, and hip respectively. A head snuggles into his neck.

Where is he? And more importantly, _why the fuck was he naked and surrounded by what felt like five other men?!_

"Stop thinking Tsuna. Go back to sleep, we'll explain everything later." Reborn growled into his ear.

No. No. He couldn't have. Fearfully, Tsuna opened his eyes and stared up into heavily satisfied black eyes. _Oh fuuuuck_ , he had. Frantically, he looked around and locked eyes with Xanxus' deep red. Tearing his eyes away from him, he further saw Hibari-senpai, Fon-san, and Colonnello-san scattered around the enormous bed he was currently lying in.

Every single one of them looked disheveled, bearing red scratches, bite marks, bruises scattered all over their bodies. Something deep inside him purred in contentment at the marks of his claim on these powerful men. What had happened to cause him to be in bed with five of the most powerful men he knew? And naked?!

"What happened?" he squeaked out, fumbling for the bed covers after realizing he wasn't even under them. The men grumbled at his movements, slowly stirring from their dozes. Tsuna attempted to put some distance between himself and them, but Reborn as well as Fon of all people, weren't going to have that and pulled him between them.

"What do you remember?" Reborn asked in lieu of an answer, seemingly stepping forward as the spokesman for the group of five men.

Tsuna furrowed his brows in thought, fingers crumpling the bed covers on his lap.

"I remember being with Shamal-sensei and Hayato-kun. Shamal-sensei had noticed that there was still a Seal on the majority of my Flames several weeks ago, even though it should have been destroyed by the bullets and me using my Flames constantly. He was worried that it was stunting something in my growth or even causing an imbalance in my hormones." he slowly said, mouth turned down in thought as everything slowly came back to him.

"He wanted to unSeal the rest of my Flames, in small increments, so that the reintroduction wouldn't cause my system to go into shock or something worse." here Tsuna hesitated for a moment, eyes downward. "Something went wrong during the process and instead of a small amount being unSealed, the entire Seal vaporized. After that all I remember is a great burning, _need_ I guess, and nothing else."

"The unSealing of your Flames caused you to rapidly Present then Mature within an hour, Tsuna. You immediately afterwards went into Heat, and Called for anyone compatible. Us five answered your Call and helped you during the last seven days. You're an Omega, though where you fall on the spectrum of the subtypes, we'll find out soon enough." Reborn told him gently.

Tsuna's mind stuttered, stuck on the reveal of his being an Omega. "I- Wha- Ome- _I was told I'm a Void! That there was no way I could ever Present, let alone Mature_! How?" he cried out, the bone deep pain he'd felt growing up knowing he would always be a Void choking him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "All the doctors I've been to, told me that I would be lucky to even make it _past my mid-teens_! That my parents should just have me shuffled off to some, some _asylum_ for Voids! That- _that I_ -" words failed Tsuna as he started to cry in earnest and curled up into a ball.

Great sobbing heaves wracked his body. The older men shared speaking glances, knowing what Tsuna hadn't finished before he had been overwhelmed with tears. _That I was better off hidden away, forgotten, and left to die; then continue to bring great shame to my family._ Colonnello gently ran a hand glittering with Rain Flames over Tsuna's arms and back, letting his Flames subtly calm the poor Omega down.

"There's more to it, Tsunayoshi." Fon told him softly, waiting patiently for Tsuna to wipe his tears away and blow his nose with the Kleenex Xanxus gave him. He gave him a tired stare.

"The Flames used to Seal yours, were older than the ones Nono gave you when you were a child."

A dawning horror came over Tsuna, he closed his eyes as his Intuition flared.

"They were my dad's Flames." he whispered into the silence.

"Yes."


	3. Shout like an army

And now we see things from Reborn's POV. And y'all learn a little bit more about what exactly Iemitsu did to Tsuna, though of course, I won't tell you _everything_. You'll learn more as we go along in the story~

No beta, so all mistakes are mine!

* * *

When he first felt the Call, he froze. Something ancient and primal inside reared its head and roared with such ferocity, it shook him. He watched as the four other men he had been conversing with also froze, their eyes echoing with that primal instinct he still felt roaring in his head. He had once read about this very scenario in an old history tome he had been browsing while killing time between contracts.

It spoke of when a Omega or Beta, one who had been suppressed or whose very essence of self had been destroyed, went into sudden Presentation then Maturation within hours of whatever that had been suppressing them broke. How, due to the brutal onslaught of hormones long denied, they went into a Heat that nightmares were born from. And due to this, the Omega or Beta would Call for any compatible Mates to help them survive their first Heat. It would be so brutal and demanding, the person would need multiple Mates to help cool the Heat and regulate their hormones into what they should have been.

Reborn shuddered at the Call, this time more desperate and terrified. And, he recognized exactly who was Calling. Just as the other men realized who exactly was affecting them. He caught each of their eyes, noting the seriousness and the glint of protectiveness. Good. Tsuna deserved the best, especially once his first Heat finished and the revelation that someone had Sealed his very essence and left him to the horror of believing he was a Void. Reborn twisted his lips, he had a feeling he knew who had done it too.

Now wasn't the time though. Quickly, he made his way to where the Call was coming from. Minutes passed by and he ignored the fact that he and the others were walking through a small wooded area close to Vongola Mansion. Stepping into a clearing, he and his companions were met with the sight of a bungalow looking like it had stepped out of some type of fairytale. And standing in front of it, bodies posed defensively, stood Shamal and Hayato.

Well, that answered some questions Reborn had. He kept his body loose and as non-threatening as possible, as he could see just how high-strung Hayato was. His Guardian bond must be a mess, as he _was_ Tsuna's Second-in-Command and thus, their bond was closer.

"Good. You're all here," Shamal spoke up. "I don't have much time to explain, since Young Vongola could go into Omega Heat Distress any minute now. I found an old Seal on his Secondary Gender, a very archaic Seal that usually killed the person by the time they hit puberty. The run-down is that I had hoped to only unSeal bits of it in small increments, so that his system wouldn't be over flooded and lead to cardiac arrest or worse. But something went wrong and now here we are."

"Who the fuck Sealed his fucking SG?" Xanxus growled from next to Reborn, his very Flames writhing around him.

Shamal's eyes shuttered, "Iemitsu Sawada. I know what his Flames feel like and this Seal was placed on Tsunayoshi within minutes of his birth."

Growls followed his words. To Seal his own son's Secondary Gender, knowing that Tsuna wouldn't grow up with the correct hormones and chemicals in his brain and body. Knowing he was condemning his own child to a life of hatred and pain, all because his son was born an Omega. For once in his life, Reborn hated being right.

"Did Sawada know what he was condemning Tsunayoshi to?" Fon asked quietly.

"Yes. And from the looks of the Seal, he hadn't cared." Shamal answered back, hand resting on Hayato's tense shoulder.

A Call went out then, digging deep into Reborn's Flames. He stiffened, only allowing a small bit of his Flames to be dragged by the Call. Shamal cursed then, stepping away from the bungalow and dragging Hayato along with him.

"Look, I can tell you more later. But for now, you five need to go help him. We've left a month's worth of goods, because Young Vongola's Heat will be all-consuming and leave him vulnerable. There's a damn reason he's Called and you five have answered. If he's not helped through this, he's very likely to die. So, go!" Shamal hurriedly told them, before literally picking up Hayato and booking it out of the clearing.

Reborn took a deep breath, his senses focused on Tsuna. He closed his eyes for one moment, let out his breath then open them and turned towards the others. Fon looked as calm as always, it was only how stiff his usual gentle smile was that showed how affected he was. Colonnello, on the other hand, looked like one more Call and he'd break. Kyouya looked as unruffled as usual, but his grip on his customary tonfas showed just how much self-control he was exerting to keep his cool. Xanxus looked as wild-eyed and furious as he always was. But it was his eyes, burning a brighter red than normal and the actual feral grin on his face that told Reborn all he needed to know about how Xanxus felt about this.

"If any of you want nothing to do with what will happen once we start this, leave now." Reborn told them.

The affronted looks that got him, as well as the snarls from Xanxus and the harsh glare from Kyouya, told Reborn exactly all he needed to know. Nodding, he led the way into the bungalow and met the desperate eyes of one Heat drunk Tsuna.

One way or another, Reborn vowed silently to himself as he let the Heat hormones wash over him, he would do everything in his power to help protect and cherish Tsuna, help him relearn everything and exact revenge for what had been taken from him. This Reborn vowed and he could feel his new fellow bondmates agree with him. For better or worse, they were all in this together.


	4. The scar I can't reverse

This chapter did give me some problems, mostly because I wasn't quite sure how to start it. This is the chapter where things are starting to get more serious.

Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

I also want to say that I'm very touched by how well received this story is, I was hesitant at first because I wasn't sure how people would feel about my take on Omegaverse. But the flood of response is very touching and I love all my reviews. So, please keep on reading and letting me know your thoughts!

* * *

" _Dame-Tsuna can't do anything right! He doesn't even have a Secondary Gender! He's a Void!"_

" _His poor mother, to have a Void for a son. He's probably why her husband left her, no man wants that kind of stain on his family name."_

" _The doctors and nurses should have just lied to your mother and thrown you out with the trash!"_

" _Sawada-san, your son is a Void. Now, there are numerous recommendations-"_

" _Darling. Please, come home. Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun is- he's not_ _ **right**_ _. Please, won't you come home?"_

" _Papa? I don't feel right. I'm scared! Papa!"_

"-na! Tsunayoshi!" he startled awake, jolting up only to knock his forehead against something solid. A loud groan came from Tsuna, whimpering a tad over the sudden pain blooming from his forehead. Squinting in pain, tears in the corner of his eyes, he gazed up into worried filled blue eyes.

Confused, Tsuna blankly stared into Colonnello's blue eyes before everything came back to him. His face twisted, seventeen years of repressed pain and fear and self-hatred threatening to overtake him.

"Hey. Hey. Come here, kora." Colonnello gently said to him, arms spread in unspoken invitation, which Tsuna took him up for. Burrowing into the Rain's arms, head under his chin, Tsuna just soaked in his comfort.

"You were crying out in your sleep, Omnivore." Kyouya spoke up from behind them, grey eyes intent on his every move. Tsuna mumbled a response that was lost in Colonnello's neck. Kyouya gave a short whistle in reply, but allowed his non-answer.

Tsuna took the time in Colonnello's arms to take stock of his surroundings. He and Colonnello were still on the bed dressed and cleaned up, thank god. The golden light coming from the large windows, indicated it was probably late morning, early afternoon; considering when he'd first woken up there had been the smallest amount of dawn streaming in. So, he'd only been unconscious for a few at the most then.

Sitting, or lounging like a large cat in the case of Xanxus, in a couple armchairs as well as a small love seat sat the others. All were dressed in loose lounge pants and no tops, still all sporting the marks he'd left on them. Tsuna blushed furiously at the sight, not sure how he felt about the men proudly displaying them. Though, apparently something inside him preened over this, ugh Omega Instincts. He remembered Hayato mentioning something about that.

"How are you feeling, Tsunayoshi?" Fon asked him softly from where he sat next to Reborn on the love seat facing him. Tsuna reluctantly turned around so he could face his…. Lovers? Mates? his somethings. Colonnello held him a second longer before shifting away and moving over to sit on the arm of the love seat.

Well. Tsuna felt a tad awkward, sitting on the bed while they all sat in actual furniture. He refocused, knowing that he would have to give them some sort of answer.

"I've been better. Honestly, I don't know really what to do anymore. And, um, how long exactly has been since I- I went- went into-" he stuttered at the end, not sure how to finish.

"Since you went into Heat," Xanxus drawled out, finishing for him. Tsuna nodded, relieved that someone said it for him.

"It's been over two weeks." Kyouya supplied, eyes trained on him with an intensity Tsuna hadn't felt in awhile. Then what he said finally processed through his mind.

Wha-? _Two weeks_?! Even for an Omega, that was one week too long! How was he still alive, let alone the others, and in good health? Besides the whole revelation that his own fucking dad had Sealed his fucking Secondary Gender mess. _One thing at a time, Tsuna. One thing at a time_ , he thought.

"How are any of us alive? Or at least, not in need of medical care?" he asked, after finding his voice.

"The short answer: Shamal supplied us with enough food and water to last a month." Reborn told him.

"And the long answer?" he asked, a blush heating up his face.

Here he got five equally smug grins.

"Long answer: you're a lucky bastard that three out of five of us have knots and so we could actually take care of all of us, while you were tied to one of them, kora. And that as time passed, your Heat started to cool down enough that we could get more rest instead of napping." Colonnello chirped, a grin stretching his mouth.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, blush deepening and his soft brown eyes widening. He stuttered for a moment, much to their amusement. He huffed a breath at them, eyes rolling before he grew serious, blush lightening up to just a faint pink on his cheeks and ears.

"What now?" he asked quietly.

Reborn straighten up, the others following his lead. As the unofficial Alpha Paladin of Tsuna's Pride, the others deferred to him when it came to their new Mate bonds with Tsuna and each other.

"Well," he purred darkly causing Tsuna to shiver. "We learn exactly what to expect will happen to your health. Then, we help you relearn everything about yourself, and once that's finished. We make Sawada Iemitsu pay for the crimes he's committed against you."

Tsuna, for once, didn't protest Reborn's words. Instead he nodded in silent agreement and watched as self-satisfied smirks spread across their faces. He couldn't help the small shudder that went up his spine, anticipation and dread equally settling into his stomach. He watched as his, Mates he settled on, got up from their seats and started making preparations.

Reborn already on a phone with Shamal-sensei, demanding he come and give Tsuna a more thorough exam. Fon smiled gently at him, grasping his hands and helping him onto his feet, quietly leading him to the adjacent bathroom. Colonnello was redoing the bed, humming to himself. He last saw Xanxus and Hibari-senpai leaving the bedroom together, heads together and already planning something violent, by the feral grins on their faces were to go by.

Tsuna had a good idea who would they were planning for, but he put it to the back of his mind and allowed Fon to take back his attention. Even if he still felt like this was a nightmare turned dream, he'd allow himself this one delusion before reality kicked him in the face again. Maybe he'd believe them more once Shamal-sensei came over. Maybe.


	5. We commit sins again

Info dump chapter, a bit of a filler, but very important! Y'all finally learn what exactly Iemitsu had done to Tsuna!

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed this story! It means a lot to me and I enjoy knowing your thoughts! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Shamal had been a doctor for many years and in those years, he had probably met or known over a hundred Voids. Society and the civilian media would lead the sheeple to believing that there were only a small handful of Voids in the world, that it was a rare condition. The reality though, was that one percent of the entire world's population was born Void. Anyone in the medical field or a scientist with any interest in genetics, would also know that originally Voids were the norm among the first humans and those born with Secondary Genders were the outcasts.

Then, an even smaller number people, specifically those who knew of Flames, knew that it was the introduction of Flames that caused the change in the genetics. Kawahira, Checker Face, whatever he went by; when his people bred with the first humans they had passed their Flames and genetics down to their offspring. Offspring that had been the first of what the Ancient Greeks would eventually coin as Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Superior to their Void counterparts, but only in the sense that due to their Flames they had better senses and didn't have to worry about infertility or miscarriages.

It was due to this knowledge and personal experience that had allowed Shamal to even _noticed_ the strangeness in young Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had noted it when he'd been brought in to help cure his Skullitis, but hadn't bothered to look deeper because he had had other problems on his mind. Then, after everything that had happened, he had finally turned his mind to the mystery of why Vongola Nono had picked a Void to be his heir. Oh, he had noticed the Seal on Tsunayoshi's Flames, it was a tweaked version of one of the more common Seals parents would use if one of their kids had Activated too young. It was to help contain their Flames, but allow regular growth so that once they were old enough to be taught how to use their Flames, they wouldn't be consumed by the first rush of instinctive panic that came with Flame Activation.

No, what had caused Shamal to look deeper was the, quite frankly, subtle (and vaguely familiar) Seal he had noticed during one of his medical exams with Tsunayoshi. It had taken him months of research and blatant use of his Mist Flames before he found why he had felt like he'd seen the design of the Seal. When he had, Shamal had felt a deep hollow horror settle in his stomach. Then his temper had raged out of him and he had trashed his entire apartment in his fit.

Vongola Nono would have never used, let alone known of the existence of the Seal used on Tsunayoshi. Why would he, when his own mother Donna Octavia, had been a Dominant Omega herself? No, he would have been enraged by the very thought. So, Shamal had dug deeper and taken a sample of the Flames used in the Sealing and had Verde run it through one of his numerous systems; after of course getting the Lightning Arcobaleno to swear to never tell a soul until Shamal had everything in order. Verde had sworn, once he knew the reason.

Days later, Verde had burst through his clinics doors, Lightning Flames arcing around his body in his fury. Shamal hadn't been expecting such a reaction from the normally logical and cool-headed man. Until he'd read those damning words on the piece of paper Verde had thrust into his face.

 _ **Sawada Iemitsu**_

Shamal had cursed in every language he knew, and yet, he wasn't as surprised. He knew Sawada had certain thoughts about what roles certain Genders should be in. He'd heard Lal bitch about him numerous times, heard Sawada himself speak. But, to know that Sawada's beliefs were so twisted that he'd willingly commit a crime against his very own son's gender. But there it was, in black ink. Sawada had committed the most forbidden of Seals, he knew exactly what would happen if it came out that he had used it.

And now, Shamal had to explain to Tsunayoshi what exactly had been done to him. Just how terrible a crime his own father had committed, just to save his own perceived self-worth. Because god forbid the Young Lion of Vongola, descendant of Primo himself, have an Omega child. Ignoring the very well-known knowledge that Giotto di Vongola had been an Omega himself, a very strong one who had been as well one of the most powerful Skies.

Hayato had wanted to come with him when he went back to reexamine Tsunayoshi (and his Mates and their new bond), but he'd been called away by Yamamoto. Which, was really a good thing because Shamal doubted his poor ex-student would like to see the evidence that his beloved Juudaime had been roughly fucked by five other men for two weeks straight. No, Hayato was a bit too high-strung for that.

He knocked on the cottages door, not waiting more than a few seconds before Reborn opened it for him. Shamal felt an eyebrow rise, taking in all the bruising and teeth marks and nail marks. Then his eyes zeroed in on the Mate mark over his heart. Huh, guess he knew Reborn's rank within the Mateship was.

"Paladin, huh? Tsunayoshi must think very highly of you to allow you that much power in your Mateship." he remarked drily.

Reborn snorted at him, allowing him inside and leading the way into the sitting room off the right side of the entrance hallway. There he met the others, all lounging around the large armchair that Tsunayoshi was sitting in. Shamal gave him a quick look over, before sitting down at the chair directly in front of him. Reborn reclaimed his spot next to Tsuna, leaning against the arm of his seat.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. How are you feeling since I last saw you?" he asked the young Omega.

"Honestly? I don't know what to feel. A lot of emotions of jumbled up inside and there's these new instincts and my Flames feel….. odd. Like they're unsettled by all these new changes." Tsunayoshi told him quietly, fidgeting.

Shamal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to honest with you. What Iemitsu did to you. The crime he committed against your _very soul_. That Seal he used is one of the most forbidden types, it is taboo and an instant death sentence. He shouldn't have ever known of its existence, let alone know how to use it."

"What did he do?" was asked quietly.

"It doesn't have a name, but the Seal essentially uses your very life force, your Flames, to destroy your SG. The stronger your Secondary gender is, the more Flames are used to destroy it. It should have killed you minutes after he Sealed you. But it didn't, and then years later after Nono Sealed your Flames, Iemitsu's Seal went dormant since it was cut off from it's source of power but it would still be in effect and thus, your SG was suppressed. Then, when your Flames were unSealed by Reborn a few years back, the resurgence of the other Seal getting it's power source back should have killed you, but it didn't. So, either Iemitsu tweaked it enough that it wouldn't kill you. Or something we don't understand protected you from dying." Shamal explained, sharp eyes catching the murderous glints in the older five's eyes and the complete devastation in Tsunayoshi's.

"But," he continued on. "That is not the worse of it. Because he Sealed you minutes after you were born, you never had the correct brain chemicals and hormones in your system as you grew. You never Presented when you should have, thus your body and sexual organs never got the hormones they needed to gently ease into your Maturation and the more essential chemicals and hormones that all Omegas need to be healthy. The rapid influx when I had removed the Seal, then the combined flood of every Heat your body was deprived of. I don't know what side-effects this will have on you. Your body could take anywhere between a year to five or even more before it balances out into the correct cycle you need. The Sealing could have rendered you infertile, it could have caused mental imbalance in your brain, I just don't know."

Xanxus growled from where he lounged, "What he could either come out perfectly fine after a few years of his body getting settled down or he could what? Have his body reject everything and shut down?" he demanded, dark red eyes burning.

Shamal tightened his lips together, gathering his thoughts. "Yes. This Seal was used to punish the absolute worst criminals in Ancient times, it was never suppose to be used on a newborn whose only offense was to be born an Omega by a bigoted father. It was a Death sentence then and it's a Death sentence now. Only, it was supposedly struck out of all knowledge because it was being abused by those in power. No one has ever survived it being put on them, because it killed them within minutes. It was a torturous death, but it was quick and efficient enough to be popular among those in power."

They all digested his words, though the fire never left Xanxus' eyes. Tsunayoshi made a soft sound, hand reaching out towards the volatile Alpha who immediately scooted over so he could take the hand held out for him. Reborn watched them, having moved enough to allow Xanxus free access to their Mate. The others seemed to close in on Tsunayoshi attempting to comfort him.

"What do we do now?" Tsuna finally asked after half an hour had passed by, having been relegated to sitting on Reborn's lap while holding hands with Xanxus and Colonnello, Fon and Hibari standing behind the armchair.

Shamal shrugged, "It's up to you. You're the one who has been wronged by him. No one will contest you over it, if you want his crime to be known. Nono will back you up, so will the Alliance. Hell, the Vindice would back you up after what you did to help them years ago. So, really, it comes down to what _you_ want."

Tsunayoshi remained silent for several minutes, head down turned. Then, Shamal felt his Flames rush forward and light up the entire sitting room. He calmly looked up, Sky Flames resting on his forehead and eyes an eerie calm Sky orange. Tsunayoshi had gone into HDWM without any outside help, damn.

"I want justice for what he did to me. I want him to pay for the crime he committed against my very nature. I want my revenge against the man who dares to call himself my father." he calmly intoned, before HDWM left him.

Tears glimmered down his cheeks, "I want to regain my stolen sense of power over myself and never allow him to take it from me ever again." Tsunayoshi finished in a whisper, wiping the tears away.

"So you spoke it, so we will see it done." his Mates in unison said, the power of their Flames flashing before settling back, the vow they made to their Omega rippling out into the world. Shamal shivered in awe. Things were changing and Tsunayoshi was at the center of it again.


	6. Faith falls hard on our shoulders

-slinks in a few days later- Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay, but Xanxus POV was a pain to write, he's just so hard...

Anyways, this chapter is a filler (sorry), but we're getting more bonding between the mates and my headcanons are coming into play ^^ (I really hope you guys like a hints of the headcanons, because they're important for later on in the story!)

Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

I would also want to thank everyone! Your reviews leave me a happy mess!

* * *

Xanxus didn't remember much of his mother, of his short time with her. She had died when he was still too young to be without one, though considering he had grown up in the slums surrounded by other children who lived on the streets, that wasn't much. What he _did_ remember of her though, that he kept secret because for the first six years, he thinks at least, of his life she had been his world, his northern star. She had been a dark beauty, dark umber skin and dark brown eyes, a quick smile that would show her dimples. Her hair had been just long enough for her to braid into tight curls that she'd then cover with a colorful cloth wrap. She had favored bright earthy colors and patterns, her favorite being a dress in rich red-orange with bright yellow, teal, and leaf-green flowers and birds. Her heavy accented Sicilian, the way she'd sing lullabies to him in her native language, guttural in her throat but more enchanting than anything he'd heard.

Then, she'd been brutally murdered by one of her regulars, a piece of scum who had taken his anger out on her. Xanxus had been the only witness, and that scene was what had caused him to Activate his Flames for the first time.

He'd burned that fucker into ashes, screaming all his hurt, all his hate, all his anger into the piece of shit trash who'd taken the only person he loved in his short life. Then, he had cleaned up his mother's body as well as he had been able to. Put her in her favorite dress and head wrap, put what little jewelry she had owned on her, then he burned her with his Flames. Xanxus had taken her ashes to her favorite beach and had scattered them into the crashing waves, staring out like she had during one of her lucid times.

Xanxus then spent three years on the streets, surviving and making a name for himself amongst the street rats and lower mafioso that made up the slums he lived in. That was when the shitty old man came, claiming him as his son. A lie, Xanxus' mother had never mentioned his father but even at nine, he had known he wasn't the shitty old man's. But being claimed, being called "son", had filled the hollow his mother's death had left him with. So, he had allowed himself to feed into the lie, had not said anything. Then the bullshit with the whole fucking "Cradle Coup", then bring fucking iced for years, everything that came afterwards. _Mio dios_ , he hated lies and shitty old men who were spineless motherfuckers who didn't do shit.

Now to be told that one of the strongest fuckers he knew, one of the few people _he fucking_ _respected_ , had been stripped of _his own fucking SG_! To be Sealed from birth by some fucker who with delusional beliefs of his own fucking self-worth. It made him _burn_ with his fury, made Xanxus want to burn the whole fucking world to ash.

A hand tightening in his cut his thoughts off, bringing him back into the present. Into a Mateship with the baby trash, Tsunayoshi, and four other fuckers. At least if he had to be bonded with more than one person, it was with trash he kinda liked enough to actually fucking talk to and respected enough he didn't constantly feel the urge to kill them and wipe their Stupidity off the earth. The three ex-Arcobaleno were the Strongest Flame users in the Underworld for a damn good reason and the Cloud brat was one of the few people Xanxus could let loose entirely when sparring and know he wouldn't kill the fucker. Then there was the baby boss, Tsunayoshi. For all he had whined and cried and screamed when they first met, he never backed down and stood strong where others would have crumbled. For all he acted like Primo reborn, he still had the spine to do his own dirty work when he had too.

It had been a day since Trident Shamal had come over to examine them all and inform them what exactly that fucker Sawada had done. Xanxus had noticed that besides Shamal, Reborn had known exactly what had happened to Tsunayoshi. He hadn't said anything yet, but if the Sun fucker didn't say anything before they all had to return, Xanxus was gonna do something about it.

"I can feel your homicidal thoughts, Xanxus." Reborn drawled from where he was resting on Tsunayoshi's lap across from where Xanxus sprawled out. He tilted his damn fedora up, his piercing black eyes boring into his. Xanxus gave a small snarl at the Alpha Paladin.

"You seemed to know what that fucking trash was talking about yesterday. Even when we were racing to the baby trash when he Called, you didn't seem surprised or anything. Why?" he growled at him, sensing the others attentions sharpening.

Reborn lifted up from his spot, keeping a firm arm on Tsunayoshi and sweeping him to lay sideways on his lap. His focus never left Xanxus'.

"Knowledge is power, the one who holds all the knowledge holds all the power. You all know that no one knows where I get my information. That my networks are never infiltrated, that no one can keep anything from me. And I like to keep it that way, keeps everyone in their toes. But just this once, I will let you know my secret, if you swear to never tell anyone." he told them quietly, eyes intense and glowing a faint Sun yellow.

A tense silence washed over all six of them. "I swear on my Flames, Reborn." Tsunayoshi's quiet vow broke the silence and they all swore as well, getting a firm nod from the Alpha.

"My main source comes from the one person who would never betray me, someone I've known my whole life. This person is my own twin brother, a scientist that puts Verde and those two genius mechanics of that marshmallow eating brat to shame."

" _YOU HAVE A_ _ **TWIN BROTHER**_?!" Tsunayoshi shrieked, falling off Reborn's lap and landing in a heap at his feet, earning a few startled looks at his loud response.

"There's _two of you_?" was Colonnello's horrified comment.

Reborn's reproachful look quieten them down, Tsuna being hauled over to settle next to the Cloud brat. Fon placed a calming hand on Colonnello's shoulder, his mutterings stopped for now. Xanxus kept his focus completely on Reborn, seeing the well hidden wariness.

"There's more, isn't there," he demanded.

"I am the oldest of six, all my siblings act as my top informants since I know they're loyalty is only to myself and our parents. They're all scattered about, in both legal and illegal businesses and such. They feed me everything they've heard or learned and I make sure anyone who comes anywhere near to them and our parents disappears. If, of course, papá and baba hadn't taken care of it before hand." Reborn informed them, black eyes watchful.

Thoughtful silence washed over them, Xanxus sipping the red wine he had found earlier during Tsunayoshi's Heat. Slowly, the others went back to what they had been doing before he had challenged Reborn's place as Alpha Paladin in their Mateship. Tsunayoshi gave the Cloud brat a cautious nuzzle before he made his way to Xanxus' side, sliding in with a nervous look on his expressive face.

He snorted, "'M not going to bite, baby trash. Not unless you'd like me to," he murmured into his ear, snapping his teeth in the air next to it. He watched as the brat shivered before stilling his movements and carefully leaning into him.

"I know I don't know much about what it means to be an Omega or even in a complicated Mateship like we're in. But, I do know when someone's challenging someone who's in a higher rank, not for power but to make sure that the person in charge will have a core of steel and thus, isn't afraid to put the offender in their place. So, I want to know why you challenged Reborn?" Tsuna asked him softly, mild confusion in his eyes.

He didn't reply straight away, instead focusing on sipping his wine. Tsunayoshi waited patiently, his eyes watching him.

"You chose him to be Alpha Paladin when it came to marking us with your mate bite during your Heat. We all have a rank in this Mateship, in where you believed we'd fit the best. We all have strong personalities, strong Flames. I personally know that I would be a terrible fit as Alpha Paladin, but it still chafes at me. The fucker knew one of us, or more, would challenge his place; if only to settle our instincts down." Xanxus finally explained, taking the last sip of his wine.

Tsunayoshi stayed quiet, nibbling on his bottom lip in thought. "No matter you rank in this Mateship, you know that you'll always be the Varia Boss. One of the most terrifying men I know, and one of a small handful of people I fully trust with my life and the lives of our Famiglia. I know that you will always have my back, that you and your men will protect the Famiglia from any enemies. Just like how Primo trusted Secondo, I trust you to be there for when we return and everything _he_ did to me comes to light." Tsunayoshi told him firmly, his Will a presence over his shoulder like a cloak.

With nod, Tsunayoshi stood up and left to go cuddle with the sly Storm trash. Xanxus watched him go, ignoring the chuckling Sun fucker at his shoulder. His new northern star, the one who would always point him home, like his mother had been once upon a time when she had been alive. But this time, this time, he would be able to protect his northern star. Xanxus closed his eyes, safe in the knowledge that this time, history would not repeat itself.


	7. Trying to push you out

-slinks in days later- Heeeey. So, this chapter was a pain to write, but WE'RE FINALLY MOVING ON WITH THE PLOT! Shit is hitting the fans and it's gonna be one big roller coaster ride. But hey, we're back to Tsuna's POV again~

Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Wanna thank everyone for their support, y'all's reviews really make my day. Though, I am surprised that no one's come asking about my headcanons for these guys. Cause, y'all, my headcanons are gonna be making their way into this story as the plot moves along and I'm not using _**any**_ of the fanon hcs either.

* * *

Tsuna slumped over his desk, head resting on his folded arms. It had been a week since he and his Mates had returned from his "hideaway" and four days since his d- Iemitsu came over to "consult" with jii-chan. Tsuna's Intuition had been high alert since, causing him to have severe migraines that left him hiding in a dark room and cuddling with one of his Mates, usually Hib- Kyouya-kun or Reborn since they had legitimate reasons for being around him. Tsuna groaned internally, all five of his Mates had refused to have their Mateship announced until Iemitsu could be charged with his crime.

And to do that, Tsuna had to bring jii-chan the file holding all the damning evidence that Shamal-sensei and Verde had collected. Which is what Tsuna has been avoiding, since each time he's been called in for meetings with jii-chan, Iemitsu is also there. Watching him. It unnerves Tsuna, and makes him think that Iemitsu somehow knows what happened.

The door slamming open into his modest office caused Tsuna to jolt upright. And internally scream when he saw it was Iemitsu standing in his doorway, a small frown on his face. His bond with his Mates flared in the back of his mind, and he _shoved_ the urgency and trepidation he felt, along with one word: _Iemitsu_. The bond flared hot-white, his Mates combined fury before settling down and he knew that they were all on their way to him.

"Tuna-fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!" Iemitsu cried out to him, arms stretched out and fake tears in his eyes. "Papa has been trying to find and talk to you all week!"

Tsuna winced, he…. hadn't been all that subtle in avoiding him. After all, he could only use his Guardians or training with Reborn as excuses so many times. He just couldn't be around Iemitsu though. Not since the Seal had been destroyed and some memories of when he was very young and Iemitsu had actually stayed in Namimori for longer than a few days. Of Iemitsu's Flames pressing into him, the feeling of being oppressed and too small in his body. The harsh rants that Iemitsu would mutter under his breath when he thought Tsuna was unconscious from him reinforcing the Seal. His unheard cries for help, for his mom. Of her actually being there, of her not even noticing his very presence, of her blank expression and dead eyes.

Even now, he could feel Iemitsu's Flames trying to reinforce the Seal. The oppressive weight of his Flames saturating his office, oozing around like miasma. Tsuna stood up from behind his desk, trying to leave space for just in. He avoided the "hug" Iemitsu tried to give him, putting his back towards the still open door.

"I've been, uh, busy." he managed to get out, Intuition blaring in his head. He had the feeling that the confrontation with Iemitsu was going to be now, not after he told jii-chan. His bond flared, the warmth he was slowly learning to associate with Reborn, bright and hot like a hot summer day. Reborn was very close by, maybe not even two minutes away.

"Too busy to spend time with papa? Tuna-fishy~" Iemitsu whined at him, his eyes hard and watching his every move. Tsuna swallowed, stiffening his spine, Reborn's presence getting closer.

"Papa's noticed a small change in you, Tuna-fish~ Have you found yourself a little girlfriend~?" Iemitsu continued on, slowly stalking towards Tsuna. Who stepped back closer towards the door, hands curled into fists to hide the tremble.

 _It was now or never_ , he thought. "Oh? Well, I did go through a change, actually. Considering I had had my first ever Heat over two weeks ago, you can imagine the huge shock that I went through." he tried to be nonchalant about it, but the small tremble in his voice gave him away.

Iemitsu froze, as still as an ice sculpture. His Flames raged out of his control for several long seconds before he stifled them back. An ugly expression rippled over his face, before he gave a loud fake laugh. By then, Tsuna was in the doorway and could see Reborn slink up from his left at the corner of his eye. They shared a look before Tsuna focused back on Iemitsu.

"Tuna-fishy, you're not an Omega," Iemitsu told him with a faked jovial tone, the sneer on his face letting him know what he thought on that. "You're a Void, sadly yes, but much better than being some, weak-willed, whorish Omega looking to ensnare some poor sucker into their grasping hands. Really, you, my own son, an Omega?" he snorted, the disgust and utter hatred he felt towards Omegas clear.

"I'm an Omega. I was never a Void, considering it was you who Sealed my own SG when I born. Does mama know that her own husband hates who she is? Or do you pretend and lie to her about it?" Tsuna said calmly, falling half into HDWM, something he had been training on for several months.

Red rapidly bled into Iemitsu's face, his eyes burning with an anger and hatred Tsuna had never seen, or at least didn't remember seeing. His Flames simmered, coiling with his rage. Tsuna felt Reborn close in to stand by him, gun in his hand. Iemitsu didn't even notice the arrival of the Alpha, seemingly not seeing him.

"No son of _mine_ is, or will ever be, an _**Omega**_! We are of Primo's blood, Vongolas do not have _Omegas_!" Iemitsu roared at him, the pure venom of hatred a physical weight.

"Giotto di Vongola was an Omega. Donna Octavia Vongola was an Omega. The Donnas of the Negro Giglio have always been Omegas. _I. Am. An._ _ **Omega**_ _._ You Sealed me at birth, let me grow up believing I was a Void and a stain on my mother's family name. You have no right to me, Iemitsu, and I have the proof and evidence of your crimes." Tsuna growled, finally letting all the years of pain and betrayal he felt out. Letting the poison out.

Tsuna's Intuition _flared_ and he shoved himself and Reborn out of the way of Iemitsu's Flames. He slipped fully into HDWM and his Flames were alight, gloves encasing his hands. Reborn had his gun sighted on Iemitsu's heaving form. Tsuna immediately went into position to use Zero Point Breakthrough, Iemitsu's eyes widening at this.

"I had wanted to do this quietly, give jii-chan the evidence and let him handle everything seeing as you're _his_ CEDEF Adviser. Let jii-chan decide what to do, keep it quiet amongst a small number of people. But now, now I won't do that. I will let the whole Underworld know your crimes, know your insanity. I will drag everything you loved into the dirt. And it starts with this." Tsuna told him, before in a flash of Flames he had Iemitsu's arms and legs enclosed in the frozen Flames.

He struggled, yelling at Tsuna, the weight of the ice toppling him over. Tsuna slowly walked over, and with his foot turned the man onto his back. Staring down at the man who was cause of every pain and fear and self-hatred Tsuna had felt growing up; he found he felt nothing for him. Tsuna watched as Reborn shot Iemitsu with a tranquilizer strong enough to keep him out for several hours.

"Reborn, call Shamal and Verde and tell them the schedule's been moved up, please. And, let the others know too. I- I need some time alone." he said quietly, Flames dying out and disappearing back into his soul.

Reborn cupped his elbow, leading him away from the office and from his nightmare. Tsuna wasn't as surprised as he should have been, seeing the rest of his Mates outside his office along with his Guardians and Shamal-sensei. Reborn's mind reading abilities at play then. He allowed his other Mates to crowd him, all of them quietly adding their comfort to his frazzled person.

Looks like he can't avoid that conversation with jii-chan anymore now. He sighed deeply into Fon's chest, before pushing away from his Mates and heading towards his Guardians with Kyouya-kun following him. He had work to do and he could no longer hide behind the others anymore.


	8. Sent you straight into your own grave

At last, Iemitsu's crimes are out in the open. Super short chapter, but for a reason!

Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine!

* * *

The large meeting room's atmosphere was solemn and grave. Timoteo and his Guardians reading over all the files of evidence that Shamal and Verde had collected of Iemitsu's crimes over the past several months. No one sitting before and near them moved or made a sound. Tsunayoshi sat across the long table from Timoteo, surrounded by his Mates and Guardians, as well as Xanxus' Officers and the rest of the ex-Arcobaleno.

Timoteo felt every inch of his old age settle over him like a weight, one more failure added to the rest. This failure though, this one had affected lives that he truly cared for. Lives that had suffered from his inattention and blind willingness to ignore all the warning signs that Iemitsu had shown over the years. Signs that had been there in the beginning, but he had turned a blind eye and ignored them. Like many others over his long years as Vongola Nono.

And now, the catalyst to his blind willingness sat before him, with eyes a Sky orange and facial expression blank. Tsunayoshi and his mother were the main victims of Iemitsu's crimes, followed by the CEDEF, and the rest of the Vongola and their Allies. He stared down at the final piece of paper, it's damning crimes and Iemitsu's insanity in full explanation.

 **-Use of Sky Attraction to enforce Will upon Sawada Nana**

 **-Use of Seal to murder own child, Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **-Use of Seal to seal own child's Secondary Gender**

 **-Use of Level Black Seal**

 **-Use of Forbidden Criminal Seal on newborn child, Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **-Endangerment of Family**

 **-Caused the deaths of: Enrico di Vongola, Massimo di Vongola, and Federico di Vongola**

 **-Abuse of subordinates (ex: used HDW pills on a non-Sky subordinate)**

 **-Abuse of CEDEF position to further own personal agenda**

 **-Abuse of Outside Adviser position**

 **-Abuse of Information Networks**

And the most damning of his insanity:

 **-Discord of Flames**

Iemitsu was a Discorded Sky, one who had hidden it for over twenty years from everyone in the Vongola and their Allies. He had been poisoning the Vongola from the inside. His very presence had been sabotaging the Vongola Famiglia. And no one had noticed it, except for his sons. Who had all been murdered to hide what they had figured out.

Tsuna watched as Nono and his Guardians stared at the final piece of paper, the one holding all of Iemitsu's crimes. He could tell that the one crime that seemed to affect them the most was learning that Iemitsu is a Discorded Sky, it was the one that seemed to have a heavier weight to the other Mafia-raised people. In Tsuna's honest opinion though, all of his crimes were heavy and done out of malicious and narcissistic intent. The man committed each crime, knowing they were all death penalties and that not even in a civilian courthouse, would he get away with it.

"You know the price of these crimes, Tsunayoshi?" Nono asked him quietly, finally looking up. His aged eyes held only a deep rooted failure and internal pain.

"Yes, jii-chan. Death is the only punishment for what he committed." Tsuna said, equally as quiet. Nono nodded, his shoulders bowed by the weight of everything.

"We will need to find someone to carry out th-"

"I will carry out the sentence, jii-chan." Tsuna interrupted him, surprising all but his Mates.

Everyone started talking at once, some for it and others against it. Tsuna kept quiet and ignored them, eyes boring into Nono's. Who didn't seem all that surprised that he would volunteer, only seemed to age before everyone.

"Silence!" Nono barked out, his Flames flaring in a way to bring attention back to himself. "Tsunayoshi is the only one who has the right to decide how the sentence is to go. As the main victim of Iemitsu's crimes and insanity, his decision is final. We have our old grievances with the man, but Tsunayoshi lived with the horrors Iemitsu wrought upon him."

Tsuna stood up and turned around to face the room, his Mates flanking him. He looked towards where his ex-father stood encased in Zero Point Breakthrough ice, Flame suppressing chains around what little of his body wasn't iced. The man had been gagged several hours ago, after his yelling and demands to be released grew annoying.

He took a deep breath, centering himself for what he was about to say. "Iemitsu of no name, you are sentenced to death for multiple crimes, of which are: using a Black Level Seal on a baby for being born an Omega, the murders of Vongola Nono's blood born sons, using Sky Attraction on a civilian and forcing your Will upon them, and abuse of position as CEDEF Adviser to further personal agendas to the endangerment of the Family. Your death will be either: the very Seal you placed on your newborn son over seventeen years ago or death by Flames. You may pick which one."

* * *

 **Vote: Death by Seal or Death by Flames**

You guys get to decide Iemitsu's fate!


	9. I'm a burning heart

By a landslide, Death by fucked up Seal won the vote. Y'all are terrifying and vicious and I love you. Holy crap.

This is the last chapter. I'm sad to see it end, but I always knew that Iemitsu's death would be the end of this story. **BUT! _But_** that doesn't mean it's the end of the series~ So be on the look out in the next few weeks for it!

Thank you so much for your support, it's totally blown my mind how well received Burning Heart has been. Beyond any expectations I had. I love you guys!

No beta, so all mistakes are mine

* * *

"I pick Flames," Iemitsu growled out. Tsuna nodded, he thought the man would pick that route.

"Denied." he intoned, causing a ripple of shock around those who weren't close to him. Iemitsu's momentary slack-jawed expression twisted into a furious red. "For your crimes, you do not deserve a quick and relatively painless death. Your death will be by the very Seal you used on me when I was born."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Iemitsu yelled in fury, struggling as much as he could in his prison. Tsuna ignored his yelling, turning to look over his shoulder at Nono. The elderly man's grave nod was answer enough to his unsaid question. Iemitsu's fate was sealed.

He waved everyone out of the meeting room, except for Nono, Nono's Guardians and his Mates. Hayato protested, but Tsuna wouldn't allow his heavily pregnant friend and Right Hand to witness such a horrific death sentence. Takeshi understood and gently took his Mate's elbow in hold and led him away. The Varia Officers hadn't protested at all, neither had the ex-Arcobaleno. They all nodded at Tsuna and his Mates before leaving the now empty room.

Now, standing in the empty room except for the Ninth Generation and his Mates, he let go of HDW and stood before his father as himself. Omega. Decimo. Pride Leader. Dame-Tsuna. Void. Son. He had been called many things over the years, both good and bad, words that left mental scars and left physical scars.

"I loved you once upon a time, you know." Tsuna spoke quietly into the room eyes boring into Iemitsu's surprised ones, "When you stayed with mama and me for the first couple years, I thought you were the best dad in the world. Then, you left us. And kept leaving us, over and over and over again. No matter what mama or I did to try and keep you. You were always leaving and never really ours.

Then, you stopped coming. Years would go by and then you'd show up just when we would finally be moving on, pretend nothing had happened, that you never left in the first place. Of course, I know why you never stayed, you already _had a Family_. Just not us, never us, you never saw us as your family. How could you? You hate Omegas, your every action screams it. We became a dirty skeleton in your closet, a fantasy turned sour for you."

A hush fell over the room, no one dared to move or make a sound. This was Tsuna's final good-bye. A tear fell down his cheek, followed by many more. His bottom lip quiver before he twisted his lips to stop it. Tsuna sniffled a bit.

"I hate you, like I've never hated a person before. Not even when I fought in that future that isn't. Not even when I fought to save Reborn and his comrades from Kawahira-san and the Rainbow Curse. I burn with the hate I feel for you. It's a poison that's been left to fester inside of my soul, and all I want to do is to cleanse myself of your taint. But I hid it, I buried it deep inside because no matter what, I still love you. You're still my dad. But you've also broken something inside of me, something that I didn't even know I had."

Iemitsu opened his mouth, to say something, to yell more insults. Tsuna didn't care anymore, his hands flashed through the hand motions that Shamal had drawn for him. He murmured the words used for it, put everything he left unsaid into the Seal forming in front of him. The power built harshly and swiftly, the color of his Flames bleeding into the deep red-orange of Wrath Flames. He let it build and build, let it hover in the air.

Then, like a tidal wave, like a tsunami crashing down. He released it with a blow of air and watched it slam into Iemitsu. The high pitched scream that ripped from his throat, the convulsions that shook his body. Blood dribbled from his eyes and ears and mouth. His Flames wreaked havoc everywhere, slowly dying out as the Seal used them as a power source. His laboring breath slowly started to have longer pauses, his heaving chest growing weaker with each struggle. His eyes dimmed and fluttered.

"Good-bye dad," Tsuna whispered. Iemitsu gave one last feeble sound, before his body tumbled to the ground and laid there motionless. Tsuna closed his eyes, a shuttering breath leaving him. Quiet footsteps walked past him, a hand brushing down his arm. The sound of someone kneeling.

"He's dead," Fon told the room. Tsuna released the breath he had been holding, opening his eyes at last. He felt relief and numb and so many things at once. Swaying, he felt an arm come to rest around his waist. Kyouya on his left and Colonnello on his right, both of them supporting his weight.

Nono walked up behind him, cane tapping on the hardwood floors. He rested a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Let me take care of the clean up, Tsunayoshi. You go and let your Mates take care of you. Take as much time as you like." he gently said, squeezing before walking forward. Tsuna gave a quiet affirmative, his Mates surrounding him and pushing him out of the room.

The last he saw, before the door closed, was Nono alight with his Flames and Iemitsu's body burning. It was over. He was free. A small, happy smile turned up his lips and he leaned into Kyouya, laughing softly at the rush of joy singing through his Mate bonds. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he found that he wasn't scared anymore. Not when he had Reborn, Xanxus, Fon, Colonnello, and Kyouya at his side. He finally felt complete.

 **FIN**


End file.
